The Runaway
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Garfield as Terence * Blu (Rio) as Harold * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (does not speak) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (does not speak) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy (does not speak) * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby (does not speak) * Robin Hood as Duck (does not speak) * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera the Panther was ill. Workmen had tried to make him better, but it was no use. "Rafiki must take you to the works," said Roger Radcliffe. Bagheera felt very miserable. Then, Roger spoke to Robin Hood. "I want you to help Baloo and Little John while Bagheera is away." Robin Hood was delighted. He already knew Baloo, and soon made friends with Little John and Timothy. Garfield the cat gave him a big welcome too. "Take care of Bagheera's Pokemon," he advised. "He's sure to miss them while he's away." Robin hood was very gentle with the Bellosom. Bella and Belle were impressed." "Such nice manners," they told each other. "It really is a pleasure to go out with him." When Bagheera came back, Bella and Belle told him how well Robin Hood had managed. Bagheera was so pleased to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. The works had left Bagheera's paws very stiff. It made his paws seem as if they weren't moving, when in fact they were. As a result, he and his Pokemon often over ran the platform. Bagheera found this most embarrassing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Bagheera's fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. The fireman had tied the ropes and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Sulley's passengers. The fireman had forgotten all about Bagheera's feet. Bagheera simmered happily. "Not long now," he thought, as he saw Sulley slowly approaching. But then, Bagheera felt his feet begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to growl a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The guard, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform. "Stop, stop!" shrieked Bella and Belle. But Bagheera, with plenty of energy, kept on going. The alarm went off down the path. "Stop the runaway!" There, ready for action, was Blu the macaw. The inspector had made a plan, and together they took off into the sky. At last, Bagheera was tiring. "I need to stop, I need to stop," he panted wearily. As they neared the next station, Bagheera saw Blu land. They entered the platform slowly enough for the inspector to act. Judging his moment, the inspector jumped on Bagheera and stopped him. At last, Bagheera stopped. Both he and the inspector were very relief. Then they thanked Blu. "Thank nothing of it," whirled Blu. "Glad to be of service anytime." "Phew!" remarked the inspector. "We must never let this happen again, Bagheera Wearily, Bagheera agreed with him.